


Do you wanna know?

by QxH



Category: Rock Music RPF, the Big Wave(band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV), 大波浪乐队
Genre: M/M, 中国摇滚 - Freeform, 摇滚乐队 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 银翼杀手au剑星有略微川剑
Relationships: 川剑 - Relationship, 李剑/邢星, 浪客剑星
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

邢星靠在自己的飞行器上，呆滞地看着天使城远近闻名的脱衣舞娘Jane的广告牌。这个Jane这么受欢迎的地方是因为“她“具有两性的特征，用彼得的话来说就是：“上面胸平得像电脑屏幕似的，下半身有鸡巴又有批。”彼得每次说到这都会嫌弃地往地上吐口水，然后接着吸一口电子烟跟邢星讲最近睡到的哪个Nexus8型娱乐机器人。他十分嫌弃新出的9型，说她们除了自慰的时候有点意思以外其他时候完全听不懂“人话”。  
邢星对什么叫在床上要听懂“人话”不太感兴趣，但他十分同意彼得天使城的男人可能都是潜在同性恋这个观点。  
Jane除了是个长得还算秀气的亚裔，其他设定真的完全没有什么过人之处。圣佩德罗那边的脱衣舞娘全都峰腰肥臀，霓虹灯牌上的表演片段看得人欲血偾张，只不过24小时不停循环播放，偶尔也让人厌烦了。  
而这位似乎不太一样。  
邢星已经站在街头等了彼得快1小时，他抽第三管烟的时候发现广告牌上的视频换了。原来每次开场时的表演片段都是在店外实时更新的，邢星不得不感叹头牌和“她”背后的实力很有新意。  
就在邢星思考是不是该闯进店里寻找迷失了的搭档时，彼得从脱衣舞店后脏兮兮的小路中冒出来。他神色不虞地穿过逆行的行人，还没等走进就嚷嚷开了：“天啊，我没想到你不知道车后箱有雨伞！”  
邢星咂巴咂巴烟嘴，也发现了自己吸进了星球上污染物的雨水。他抬头皱着眼睛看了看永远灰蒙蒙的天空，钻进了飞行器里。

彼得拿了条脏兮兮的抹布擦了擦脸和肩膀，随机甩在仪表板上，声音低沉地说：“不行，我们这样找不到人。今天回去也得挨队长批了。”  
邢星心一沉，有点茫然地问：“那该怎么找呢？8型士兵大断电后被杀了不少了。现在数据名单也没了……”  
彼得皱眉道：“我也不知道，这次的目标实在是藏得太好了。我的感觉是，我认为他一定在反抗军中是个重要人物，所以他们一定做足了准备……”  
邢星沉吟道：“或许是藏在显眼的，但又令人习以为常的地方……”  
彼得挑了挑眉，他迟疑地说：“回总部吧，也许队长有新的指示？”  
他们飞回了LAPD。

当莉莉丝对邢星说，你要去追捕并关停一个亚裔8型skinjob的时候，邢星第一反应是问：“凭什么亚裔要追捕亚裔？”  
莉莉丝的眼神顿时显得十分复杂，她没有回答问题，而是命令他稍后去重做基准测试（Post-Trauma Baseline Test）。

Cells interlinked within cells interlinked  
Within one stem. And dreadfully distinct  
Against the dark, a tall white fountain played.

跟读完这段话，他在白色的房间里站起来，又回到莉莉丝的办公室里。  
她皱着眉头读取数据，似乎对结果有些失望。她看了两眼邢星，见人低眉顺眼的安静地站在桌前，叹了口气道：“不如休息一天吧，我有线索第一时间联系你，通讯器不要关机。”  
邢星点了点头答应了，便从LAPD回宿舍待命。

（tbc)


	2. 高高的白泉*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题名来自《微暗的火》：  
> 诗人在杂志上看到一位女士的事迹，她心脏病发作后被救活，向记者描述自己见到的“死后境界”，其中她看到一座果园，果园里有“一座又高又白的喷泉（a tall white fountain）”。诗人与女子见面，他没有跟她深入探讨那座“白喷泉”。后来诗人去找采访这位女士的记者，他却告诉诗人，这篇文章有一处并不关键的误印——是山峦（Mountain）而不是喷泉（Fountain）。

回到宿舍，邢星开了灯。他很讨厌这种刺眼的白光，但又没条件搞那种模仿日出日落的自然光系统。周身的疲惫在白炽光下无所遁形，他用剩下的力气点开通讯器，登陆了一个加密的复制人论坛。  
“索菲亚发来一条信息：PlenAt你什么时候休假，我们一起去逛逛吧。据说比弗利附近有家酒吧居然有留声机，放的是以前的朋克音乐，这太神奇了！我相信你也会想要去看看的。”  
邢星来了兴致，他马上回复：“索菲亚，我很感兴趣。我今天开始休假一天。我们什么时候一起去呢？”  
他们约了晚上十点钟在东京街，周围都是黑发黑眼的亚裔，料理排挡和小店铺密密麻麻地挤在路边。  
这该死的天气又稀稀拉拉地下起了酸雨，邢星打开了雨伞，看到一个白人少女穿着荧光蓝的雨衣从远处向他走来。她越走越近，直到邢星能看见她脸上的雀斑，这就是索菲亚了。  
“晚上好，你发光的耳环真的很特别，我远远就看到了。”索菲亚毫不吝啬她的赞美，邢星有点不好意思的摸了一把挂满耳环的耳环，说：“谢谢，你的雨衣也很好认。”  
邢星带着难得的好心情和索菲亚走在潮湿拥挤的街上，他第一次感受到街道被酸雨洗刷过后的清新感，并认为这种感觉应该是身边的少女所带来的。  
他们去了传说中的那家酒吧，气氛很好，音乐也是两人喜欢的。  
邢星和索菲亚在网上聊了大概两个月左右，他们因为都喜欢相同的音乐而十分投契。索菲亚有种能力可以让邢星忘掉他肮脏的职业和身份，她从不问他是复制人还是人类，就好像这个问题在两人的关系中毫无意义一样。  
他们在酒吧里聊着无意义的琐事，邢星有些激动，他试图用参加过唐怀瑟之门战役的事打动美人芳心，语无伦次地聊着那次战役里他慌张又刺激的经历。索菲亚微笑地静静地望着他，那抹微笑在幽暗的灯光映照下刻印在邢星的脑海里。  
你真美，他无意识地说出了心声。  
索菲亚倾身过来，双唇贴在他的唇上。  
美好的时刻似乎要开始，如果不是后脑勺传来拔插存储卡的疼痛的话。

邢星有大概两分钟的“昏眩”，他感觉到部分记忆被格式化，又有部分记忆不停在后台加载进来。克服掉这后台操作带来的不适后，他看清了面前的房间，而他躺在一张柔软的大床上。  
一个熟悉又陌生的人不知道什么时候坐在床边，和煦的眼神顺着夕阳的光线一同照拂在他身上。  
这眼神就像久未相逢的恋人，参杂着留恋，怀念，欣喜和小心翼翼。  
“你是……谁？”  
话音刚落，面前人的表情就像被雪融了的冰水冲刷干净，白茫茫的一片。  
“我叫Jane。”他的声音很轻，像靴子踩在皑皑白雪之上。  
Jane解开了的上衣随着说话的尾音掉落在床底，邢星看到了那象牙白的前胸暴露在自己面前，一阵手足无措。  
“这是做什么？索菲亚呢？”  
那人修长的手指轻捏了一下邢星的脸，说：“她就是我，我就是她。”  
邢星摇摇头，脸上写满了困惑。  
Jane微笑，他凑上来啄了一下邢星的嘴唇，说：“这应该能让你回忆起她。”  
两人的嘴唇都涂了最朴素的薄荷味唇膏，邢星还在消化这个事实，却见他环抱着自己，捧起了邢星脖子上的南京锁。  
“没想到你还戴着这个。”他抬起头来，笑得有点难看，邢星觉得他好像快哭了。  
“Planet, 你还记得Fixed Star吗？”  
邢星不知道怎么回答，Planet是他的执念，所以在论坛上用了这名。  
“不是很记得，我应该记得吗？”  
他轻叹了口气，忽然捏起邢星的下巴，侧头唇舌潜入他的口中来了一个深吻。邢星的上颚被他舔得发痒，不知这人先前是否喝过酒了，嘴巴里带来一股香醇的酒味，让他脑袋晕晕沉沉的。那舌头灵活地勾起他下腹的欲望，被允吻的双唇好像泡在酒精里一样麻痹了。  
在他来不及阻止时，Jane把手伸进他裤头里，去抚弄那包裹在裤子里局促地半翘起的阴茎。邢星在温暖如水般地快感中获得一丝清明，他记起了Jane是那个脱衣舞娘的名字。“怎么回事？”他喃喃自语道，被在他耳边厮磨的人听见了，对方只哼笑一声，咬了他耳垂一口。  
邢星还没搞懂自己是如何爬上了大红艳星的床，那双凉水一般温度的手就轻柔地探入他的会阴，在欲望的根部点火。在那浑浑噩噩地又暧昧无比肌肤摩挲中，邢星猛然发现自己正撅着腰部，要接纳那看起来不小的男性象征进入体内。他慌忙推了一把身上那人，对方却没有停止的意思。进入的过程就好像将一块绵帛野蛮地撕裂，他痛得在箝着自己腰部的手臂掐出血来，嘴巴里胡乱喊着：“哥哥…….痛！”  
大概陷入情欲中的人都体会不到伴侣的痛苦，Jane无情地将他的呻吟压进脆弱的穴道内，另一边又玩弄着他瘫软下去的欲望。  
“你会像以前一样喜欢的…….弟弟果然还记得我”他为了身上最野蛮的欲望被男人脆弱的肠道温柔地包裹住而叹气，邢星躲着他的吻，并不想被发现自己脸红了。这反应还是取悦了Jane, 他伏在邢星身上，带着他拍击欲望的彼岸，直到最高的那层浪从脚趾没向头顶。


	3. 唐怀瑟之门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “和平已从我心中消失，他已夺去了我的快乐。正如现在我思绪的激昂，你也变得格外光彩了，因为他又给了我新的生命。”  
> ——《唐怀瑟》

邢星小时候就是个桀傲不训的，他总是挨麽麽最多的打。几个响亮的的耳光还是不能让他记住不该离开这堆满垃圾的废工厂，跑到外面的核酸荒漠里玩。每当这时候他总会看到一个高挑少女故作冷漠地望着自己，她身边单薄儒雅的男人则是纵容地微笑着，在适当的时机插嘴转移麽麽的注意力。  
有一次邢星差点遇到沙尘暴，回来麽麽气着了，也不管他，只是眼神极尽失望。那个男人则走过来，捏着他还算细小的臂膀，用一种很悲伤的语调说：“星星真的是自由的灵魂，不管什么都阻止不了你去往远方。”  
他蹲下来，苍白的手指将一把南京锁挂在邢星的脖子上：“但希望尽情翱翔的你记得，你背后有担心你的，爱你的人们。”  
邢星摸着南京锁上凹凸不平的表面，想尽力看清那人的面容，却发现数据丢失了。

上班的闹铃不停地震动，邢星睁开眼睛发现自己躺在宿舍里。他看了一眼闹铃，休假的一天凭空蒸发了，通讯器提示他洗漱后去见莉莉丝。  
莉莉丝见到他也不多废话，只拿出了一份文件，让他去机房查看。那是几张复制人骨骼拷贝片的复印件，是一个N7FAA52338型号的女复制人。死因难产，盆骨上有手术刀的痕迹。邢星看了两眼照片，有点莫名，他接着看这名复制人的档案，上面附的型号照片看起来是个棕发的美人。  
复制人尸体回收者署名是K, 档案后面居然还附有K的档案。K是一名金发碧眼的复制人警官，上面写着他在天使城城外回收N7FAA52338号骸骨并跟踪复制人军团的党羽后，死在了记忆建筑所前。K死后眼睛记录的映像被整理成了报告，复制人军团因为她的生育奇迹而集结，K的调查显示这位女复制人似乎生下了一个亲生儿，但下落不明。

邢星决定去记忆建筑师所。众所周知，为了复制人的“个人特质”得以支撑系统的运行，记忆建筑师会给每个刚出生的复制人配置一段“源初记忆”，相当于人类的童年记忆。K一年前所见的记忆建筑师名叫安娜，一出生就患有某种不可逆转的疾病，必须呆在无菌的室内。  
邢星站在建筑所门前，他的探访许可获得系统批准后，走了进去。  
只见空旷的玻璃房里，一个卷棕发的女人走上前来，她手上转着一个记忆投影仪，脸上带着和煦的微笑。  
“嗨，我看到来访记录说，您要求查看K的记忆。”安娜主动开口，她把投影仪放在面谈窗口旁的流线型桌板上，从口袋里拿出一枚记忆储存卡。邢星点了点头，他对站在无菌玻璃背后的女人有股莫名的熟悉感。安娜将记忆储存卡插入解读器里，示意邢星观看。  
K的记忆是关于一个木马摆件的。他很喜欢这个小摆件，不管是睡觉还是白天活动都带在身上。只是身体病弱的他经常被小伙伴们排斥，几个小孩合伙用躲猫猫游戏的名义，在他藏在工厂锅炉旁边的时候，掏出他口袋里的木马就扔进燃烧的锅炉里。K冲过去想抢救他的心爱之物，却被一个男人拦腰抱走。他蹭着地板哭喊着，对星球上少有的手工物被炙热的火焰一点点吞噬掉而感到无能为力。  
邢星看完了K的记忆，那个工厂，那个锅炉，甚至那个拦腰抱起他的男人都令人无比熟悉。他不解地望着安娜那双棕色的眼睛，问道：“这是谁的记忆？为什么是那个工厂？这里我也……”  
安娜抿了抿唇，她用一种怀念的神情说：“这是真正的人类的童年记忆，这段记忆并不是我创作出来的。我把它植入了K身上……出于一种不专业的好奇心，我想知道如果他拥有了真人的记忆会怎么样。如果复制人拥有的并不是我给他们制造出来的记忆，他们是不是和真正的人类没有区别呢？”  
邢星被安娜脸上那双发亮的眼睛所震慑，他搜索到相关条例反驳道：“但那是违反规定的……”复制人的管理条例十分严格地明确了他们从属于人类的关系，复制人是人类的奴仆，在任何方面都低于人类一等，违抗人类命令只有死路一条。她的所作所为可能会遭到华莱士严厉的处罚。  
安娜的双眼红了，她说：“对，我知道……所以K的死亡我也是有责任的。”  
邢星有些手足无粗，但他并不想安慰这位失职的记忆建筑师，他还有任务要完成。  
“你将这个人类的童年记忆输入到K的系统里，想必你知道这个人类的真实身份？”  
安娜眼神有些躲闪，她低头不去看邢星的眼睛，说：“不，这是记忆储存库里的素材。”  
邢星皱眉：“想必他的记忆都是关于核酸荒漠里的废弃工厂的？然后他的记忆里中还有一个跟他非常熟悉的少女和一个年纪比较大的男人……”  
安娜抬头，惊疑不定地盯着邢星的脸说：“不，这是“她”的记忆，不是她弟弟的记忆。”  
“一对姐弟……”邢星感到毛骨悚然，他注意到安娜的双眼里也有的震惊和怀疑。他用尽全身的力气站了起来，腿像被人抽掉了骨头般。  
“是谁输入了弟弟的记忆给我？！”  
现今在库的记忆建筑师仅安娜一人。  
安娜泪水溢出眼眶：“不，我没有弟弟的记忆素材……N9型号的复制人我已经不输入真实人类的记忆碎片了……”  
随即防护玻璃两边的人陷入了良久的沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里的安娜即《银翼杀手2049》里的那个安娜，人物性格应该ooc了。


	4. 轮回

邢星恍惚地从记忆建筑所里出来，一点点冰凉的液体挂在他鼻梁上缓慢地滑落。他抬头一看原来是下雪了。  
漫天的雪花携带着灰尘，打着转飘落。他的视线随着一片雪花往下，发现十米外的一个黑色人影。邢星往前移动了脚步，那人骑上一辆飞行器远走了。  
坐上车设置导航跟踪前面的飞行器后，彼得发来语音信息责问他最近为何不联系自己，是不是交女友了。邢星一时无语，他想到那晚和索菲亚或者说和Jane发生的事，他迟疑了几秒才回复到：“我现在不是很想要女朋友吧……”谁知彼得在另一边一直守着他联络，语音信息刚发过去就打来视讯连线。  
“嘿！你小子果然背着我去泡妞了是吧？！支支吾吾肯定发生了什么事！”  
邢星举起双手一脸疲倦地说道：“求你了，放过我。”  
彼得见状不再揶揄他，反倒是神秘兮兮地说：“你知道吗，我上次那个线人给我搞来两张“铜壶院”的入场券。”  
“桐壶院”就是Jane所在脱衣舞店名字，这个东亚名字似乎和某种植物有关。  
邢星皱眉，他觉得在没有搞清楚那晚入侵他意识的人目的之前他并不想再次看到Jane的脸。彼得却从他表情里看到别的东西：“你怎么了？你现在看起来像个被女人玩弄了的男人一样？”  
邢星握了握拳说：“我在追捕嫌疑人，我不会去的。”  
说着切断了连线。

那架飞行车停在一幢荒废的楼顶，下来一个瘦削的男人。他掏了掏胸前口袋，闪身进了楼里。  
邢星将飞行器停在远处一条小巷内，他急促地冲向那幢废弃大楼。渺无人烟的街道上只听得见他自己呼吸的回音。  
到楼前他平复了一下心跳，推开门走了进去。  
滴水的老式电梯在黑暗中缓缓爬升，只能停留在49层。他出了电梯，长长的走廊末端一束光向他招手。  
越接近那个半掩的门缝，里面的人说话声音越来越清晰。  
“你觉得他会站在我们这一边吗？”说话的人声音轻柔，像害怕打扰一只熟睡的猫。  
“他和安娜本身就有血缘关系，他不可能不站在我们这边。”回答的人坚定而温和。  
听见里面的人似乎在谈论自己，邢星的好奇心被勾起了，他屏住呼吸继续安静地在门外偷听对话。  
“是的，但是他在我眼里看来像是个迷路的小孩，我通过你的眼睛看他……你知道，他就像我的亲弟弟一样。”说话的人叹气，停顿，又叹气。  
另一个年长些的男人回答道：“是的，你说得没错。”  
被人谈论的烦躁冲出血管，邢星猛地推开了门，举着枪闯了进去，像一颗手榴弹一样砸破了宁静的湖面。  
坐在皲裂旧沙发上的男人站了起来，手迅速地伸进口袋里似乎想要掏枪。  
邢星枪口正对准了索菲娅，他用眼神制止了男人下一步动作。  
他咬着后槽牙威胁道：“你不会想要看到她脑袋上穿了个大洞的。”  
男人见状举起双手。  
邢星转而盯着索菲亚，他质问道：“为什么欺骗我？你接近我有什么目的？！”  
她的目光像涓涓的水流，温和而坚定地回望他。邢星不得不回忆起那晚情事里，他也被这股目光笼罩着。他的枪口有一丝游移不定，眼见面前的人逐渐变成Jane，他不禁放下了枪。  
“弟弟认得我对吗？！”Jane笑了，但邢星意识到这个笑容发自内心。  
“你果然认得我。”他激动地几步窜到邢星面前，手指亲昵地抓着他肩膀。Jane转头对一直沉默注视着他们的男人说：“川，今晚的表演我可以翘掉吗？”  
叫川的男人表情略带苦涩，他轻轻摇了摇头，说：“其他人在等我们。”  
Jane轻巧地笑道：“留点空间给我们吧。”  
他依言带上房门出去了，邢星注意到男人经过他们时滞留在Jane身上的眼神，竟和面前的人望着自己时如出一辙。  
“你长得比以前结实多了，不需要我再保护你了。但还是没有我高。”面前的人歪着脑袋淘气地笑着，邢星被一种既视感击中了，他急促地深呼吸了一口气，将压着肺部的委屈和不甘排出体外。


	5. 南京锁（上）

他们住在格雷斯孤儿院里，日日被奴役着。说是孤儿院，其实就是天使城外一处垃圾处理场中的废弃工厂。院长是个靠卖孤儿给上层人的老麽麽，她攒了钱送自己的女儿去了殖民星，但因为瘸了腿被移民局拦了下来。  
一开始邢星和安娜备受优待，他猜是因为父亲消失前偷偷给麽麽塞了钱。只是安娜天生基因变异，对核辐射后的空气比一般复制人都不耐受，时常需要钻进工厂深处无人的管道里。邢星渴望着工厂以外的世界，他想出去，但安娜成了那种牵住他的包袱。  
日子在麽麽花光了父亲给的那笔钱，又没有买家愿意买他们这对兄妹的时候变了。  
麽麽开始要求他们也一起把电子零件组装成反跟踪器卖给城里那些有点钱的低科族。邢星拒绝了麽麽，结局就是他被那群比他大一点的孩子狠狠揍了一顿。他们把他门牙打断的时候麽麽就站在一边冷冷地看着他，他屈服了，工作，只为了成为怪异的童工流水线上一个没有感觉也没有未来的人，条件是让安娜自由地呆在管道里。  
当人们意识到，曾经被麽麽礼让的人沦为同类的时候，这个人就成了一种暴力关系下的出气筒。  
邢星开始被周围的人排斥，发到手里的零部件是拼不起来的，总有人突然抢走他盛粥末的小铁碗，防不胜防。他不服，总是一次次狠揍围上来的人，直到麽麽赶过来把他们拉开。有一天，在他候着来抢他碗的金毛时，一个高个子的亚裔男孩在金毛路过时绊了他一脚。金毛跌了个狗吃屎，围观的孩子们沉默了几秒哄堂大笑。  
那个亚裔男孩在放风的时候凑过来，对他说：“嗨！听说你叫Planet, 真的好酷。我叫李剑。”然后仗着自己的身高优势撸了几把邢星毛躁的脑袋。  
李剑是那种尽管瘦巴巴，但浑身有使不完的劲儿的人。虽然他揍人角度很刁钻，不是使蛮劲儿，但下手快准狠，能一下把人揍晕过去。但他平时不招惹别人，别人也不知道他脾气在哪。  
邢星觉得这人有点多管闲事，也不去管他。谁知道牛皮糖是粘了就别想撕下来的。他去洗脸跟着，他去盛粥跟着，他坐下来工作李剑把同桌的位置给挤了。李剑还喜欢跟他叨叨些他的日常琐事，什么上个月被收养的杰克给他发信说天使城里面漂亮极了，麽麽喜欢长得像猫王的年轻男孩，路过哪几个人会去摸人家肩膀和前胸……  
邢星不知不觉习惯了和他搭话，枯燥无味的童工生活开始有点其他的色彩。他们偶尔一起偷偷藏起一些电子零件，或者去工厂内部找些别人看不起的破铜烂铁，拼成动物玩。李剑对数字很敏感，他自己私底下藏了一个发信器，天天和已经被收养的朋友们秘密通信。  
然而平静的日子总是眨眼就消失。有一天来了一个穿着整齐衣服甚至毫无皱褶的男人，他戴着副金丝眼镜，看起来和蔼可亲。麽麽像看到一座金山似的叫他们停下手上的活计，全体起立静默等候他的恩泽。他指定了想要复制人小孩，那些人类小孩默默地坐下。邢星不安分地东张西望，和他对视了，那人对他笑了一下。那种温暖的感觉点燃了邢星去看外面世界的渴望。果不其然男人点名让他过去，他走到男人面前，仰头看着他的希望，对方却问他：e^π 和π^e哪个大？  
他回答不上来。李剑在后面悄声提醒他e^π，结果男人就把李剑带走了。  
李剑走后，邢星又是寂寞又是嫉妒。他发信去埋冤李剑，说他当时不应当开口，不然离开工厂的人会是自己。夺走邢星梦想的人从未回过信，他都不禁以为手上的发信器坏了。  
就在他快忘记这件坏事时，李剑居然回来了，但却是以青年人的形态。

青年形态的李剑没有了工厂里那种土气污秽的气息，他身体变得匀称高大，皮肤白皙又干净，像淤泥里的一朵白花。  
邢星问他为什么突然变成青年人的样子回来，他笑笑不回答。聪明的脑袋加上好看的外表，李剑变成了麽麽的左膀右臂。他替她打点账簿，接待高贵的上流客人，一切都跟他还是毛头小孩的时候不同了。而麽麽心里明白，李剑对邢星始终亲厚些，所以邢星也成了其他孩子仰视的对象。他可以不必再整那些机器零件，看守着安娜，或者是去外面转悠玩。  
偶尔闯祸总是李剑劝麽麽放过他。  
不知道什么时候，一种想要独占仰望对象的念头开始冒了出来。邢星偶尔会抱着李剑的手，让他再陪自己玩一会。  
只要喊他哥哥，李剑多半会动摇。


	6. 南京锁（下）

有些人的存在就像嵌入身体里的生化义肢，你明知道攒够三万赛博币就可以再更换同一个型号——华莱士公司制造的全新一等品，顺滑流畅，但可能与原来的肌肉骨骼不是那么地吻合，所有链接的部分会重新产生幻肢痛，像在提醒你这副义肢是全新的一样。  
邢星没有亲自体验过这种奇特的阵痛，他听战友描述过那种感觉。在安静无人的夜里重复梦见手脚被撕裂的场景，惊醒后幻肢要么痒要么感觉被自动门夹断了似的，然后就是在阵痛间隙的漫长等待中因焦虑不安而失眠。他当晚便梦见自己胸口穿了个洞，心脏被人拿了出来，然后心脏“幻肢痛”。奇怪的是，他把挂在胸口的南京锁放进那胸前的洞口就会从梦里醒来。  
那次以后，每当他追问自己，是谁给他戴上这不知来历的铁锁，又是为什么他总是对此念念不忘，“幻肢痛”便会再次入梦。

当他看到索菲亚的脸变成Jane的脸时，他已经回忆起了他真正的名字：李剑。他在孤儿院最喜欢、最依赖的哥哥。  
在他带着回忆中的眷恋和他最亲爱的哥哥拥吻在一起的时候，那种肌肤相触的愉悦会被对方过于激越偏执的抚触激起阵阵的战栗。哥哥的手像传说中的猫科动物的舌头，在他皮肤上掠过一阵阵火花闪电。哥哥会咬他的下唇，舌头顶着他敏感的上颚摩擦，就随着他用下体顶撞自己腿缝的节奏，唾液留下银色的痕迹。哥哥的手会伸进他裤子里，轻拢慢拈地摩挲着他的小肉芽，弄得他想要尿尿。有时候甚至就泄漏出几滴黄色的液体，被李剑舔进嘴巴里。邢星尿完后两条大腿上的汗毛竖起，逆着光向着面前的人，空气又粘稠又透明。然后他们会笑着交换嘴里的体液，也不知道这在别人眼中显得十分怪异。  
“哇！你怎么可以和男复制人接吻做爱？你难道是Sex Dol型号的吗？”金毛目睹了一次他们抱在一起，便找到了绝佳机会挑事。他厌恶的表情说着手就去扣邢星的右眼。就在他久违地想要揍扁这个总是没事找事的死对头时，哥哥不知道哪里冒出来一脚把金毛踢开，就像很久以前那样。

他沉浸在回忆里，那粘稠的甜蜜像枫糖浆一样不停地从心口里涌出来。现实中的李剑扯开他的衣服，像蜻蜓点水一样吻他的南京锁，锁下是他胸腔里悸动不已的心脏。他一点点地吻着邢星身上的每一寸皮肤，虔诚又执着。李剑灵活而濡湿的舌头卷着他小巧的乳珠玩，邢星微颤着抚弄他的头发，后孔被粘着冰凉润滑液的手急迫地开拓着。他沉溺在亲吻的细微瘙痒之中，猝不及防被探入的手指按住了敏感点，他哑声叫了出来。哥哥苍白的身躯嵌入他的怀里，打开了他的大腿，那充了血的阴茎伺机戳进柔软的洞口。李剑不知道从哪里抽出一条红色的丝带套住了他的脖颈把他拉进自己的跟前，亲吻。  
那根硬而涨的肉棒顶得他腹部微妙地隆起一处，混杂着痛苦与快感的呻吟因为唇舌交错而含糊不清。他害怕地撑着哥哥的肩膀，想起身逃离过于冲击的感官地狱，李剑的手狠狠地掐住他的腰眼，把他臀部往自己下身摁。那灵活并坚硬的阴茎仗着润滑液在邢星体内横冲直撞，因为角度的关系勾着细嫩的肉壁拉筋拉出，邢星痛得在李剑的肩膀上留下一个牙印，随后腰一歪，被戳到的快感开关仿佛大闸打开，快感的浪潮由下往上传递。邢星腰一下软了，整个人跌在李剑怀里，他被咬吻过的肉粒羞涩地挺立着，肌肤紧贴，丝毫变化尽收眼底。哥哥笑了笑，一手拢着他后脑勺把人圈在怀里，一手压着他的腰臀使劲操弄着他的后穴。那疯狂的，时快时慢的节奏让人吊着口气，跟着身下的人沉浮。哥哥可以让他尝透世间最粘稠的甜美，也可以残酷无情地放任他被冷淡地悬在半空中。那环在腰部的手掐得他有些疼，邢星呜咽了几声，凑到李剑耳边哀求他：“唔，哥……轻点，轻点！”  
李剑转而拉着他的手臂，一下一下把人往下拉扯，胯部顶得邢星身体波浪般飘荡起来，交合处就像火焰在炙烤般灼热。

哥哥那一脚把金毛踢到内出血，而人本来好不容易被选上要卖给一个恋童癖俄罗斯富翁，送到地下医院花费了麽麽一笔不少的钱。她没有说什么，而是突然找到邢星和他单独谈话。  
邢星还记得那天天气异常地好，酸雨云似乎没有那么厚实，孤儿院的办公室亮得都不需要开灯。  
麽麽坐下来，眼神还是俯视着他。  
她随意得把嘴巴里的雪茄往烟灰缸上一磕，盯着他的脸说：“所有人都期待自己被收养。你们被人类收养，被人类调教驯化，我才能赚钱养活你们。”  
她猛吸一口烟，浓雾飘到邢星眼前，她手往前一指说：“你也是。”  
“你哥也无法阻止。而且他不久就要离开这里了。所以，少给我整些破事。”  
雪茄被戴着珍珠戒指的手拧灭。


	7. 一期一会

“桐壶院”里人声鼎沸，邢星站在栏杆前低头凝望着那个穿着红色和服的身影。修长的脖子上藏着一个暗色的月牙印，那是刚刚他们做爱时邢星的杰作。  
灯光变幻，脱衣舞表演开始了。舞姬顶着妖艳浓重的妆容伸展双臂，观众屏息，透过肉眼或者电子义眼消化这从未理解过的美景。  
毛川，就是那跟踪他又被他跟踪的男人，沉默地伫立在邢星背后。邢星激情过后一直心神不宁，好像有什么遗漏的问题和细节在前方埋伏着等他。  
等李剑开始脱掉第一件单衣时，毛川结实干燥的手搭在邢星的肩膀上。他用力得令人不适，邢星皱眉回头示意他说话。“你怎么给他留印子？”毛川快速地抛出疑问，又不等他回答说；“你赶快去救安娜。华莱士似乎已经知道她是第一个孩子了。”  
邢星抹了把脸，觉得有一口气提不上来。他听见自己问：“怎么知道的？！”  
“似乎是在你飞行器上装了跟踪器，我已经处理掉了。Jane不希望我告诉你这件事，但我认为你有必要知道现在发生了什么。”毛川意味深长地说，“我能理解你们俩的感情深厚，但复制人军团不能没有安娜。”  
他说着将一只新的手枪放到邢星的口袋里，紧接着说：“不管结果如何你都不要回来，我们自然有渠道知道事情的结果。”  
邢星穿过两眼发直的人群，他还是忍不住回头看了两眼在舞台中央的人。

邢星没有相信麽麽李剑要离开孤儿院的话，他打定主意地认为麽麽只是在恐吓他。  
李剑不需要离开孤儿院就可以活得很好，在他的庇护下，邢星也很快乐。所以他半夜被李剑叫醒的时候是不知所措的。  
李剑给他套上了一把南京锁，说：“星星是向往自由的，我非常明白。”他低头捏了一下邢星的手指，“为了能让你去到更远的地方，我只能先离开一段时间。”  
他的手盖在邢星的额头上，好像在感受他的睫毛在手心拂动。  
“等我回来，把你接走。”

邢星将飞行器停在记忆建筑所两公里外，派小飞行器在建筑上部盘旋。机器传来了建筑所门外凌乱的景象，似乎有飞行器停过的痕迹，以及十个人的脚印。  
他关上车门直接飞到广阔的停机坪边缘，疾步走入建筑内部。  
玻璃屋里空无一人，安娜已经消失了。


	8. On your mark

莉莉丝呼叫了邢星，问他为什么几次违反纪律没有马上回复她的命令。并要求他马上回 LAPD做基准测试。他摸了摸自己的脖子，确认了血管下的液体在加速流窜。  
他认为自己从未有过地冷静，是不需要什么破基准测试确认的那种冷静。  
他回到大楼里，穿梭在人类和非人类职员中间，偶尔有人朝他吐口水骂skinjob, 他没有回避，挺直了腰板目不斜视地走到莉莉丝办公室前。  
莉莉丝没有说什么，示意他进里间做基准测试。邢星认为他在她眼里看到门外其他人类相同的蔑视。  
他端起枪一发子弹洞穿了莉莉丝的胸口，血滴在一尘不染的石灰岩地板上。莉莉丝倒在地上，她挣扎着想去够办公桌上的警报按钮，邢星冷静地补了一枪，她的脑浆迸裂溅了一地。

他跑出LAPD的时候，一股奇异的情绪掌控了他。再也没有什么令人苦恼的基准测试，他获得完全的自由，虽然不知道莉莉丝的尸体什么时候会被发现，到时候就是他所熟悉的天罗地网般全城通缉。他被抛入了虚空中，拽着他的锚仅有两个。  
他坐上飞行器，脑子空空如也地回到“桐壶院”，赶上了一场大屠杀。  
勒芙，邢星在K的档案里提到过的女人，她杀了K以及K的上级，后被k所杀。华莱士似乎又复制了一个一模一样的勒芙，作为他最爱的“天使”，她正带着一群银翼杀手追捕藏在“桐壶院”内进行军火交易和密会的复制人军团。  
“桐壶院”里的人正源源不断地往外逃跑，间中能听到尖叫声和枪声。楼上挂着的霓虹灯广告牌上Jane的投影却没有停止，他还穿着最后一件白色单衣，苍白的脸上红唇及红舌刺伤了看客们的眼，他在舔一把武士刀的背刃。邢星从来没有看过这一幕表演，他口干舌燥，喉咙和心脏一起灼烧着，逆着人流冲进大楼里。

当他一路解决了几个复制人摸到毛川附近的时候，毛川正在和勒芙扭打在一起。他的胸腹被勒芙的小刀刺伤了，很快占了下风，她正准备一刀往他左眼刺去，邢星一枪射中她持刀的右手。勒芙左手掏枪再次被击中左手，最后邢星平稳地一枪射穿她的脑袋。

他冲过去，抓着毛川的手问：“李剑呢？！李剑呢？！”  
毛川咽了口血沫，怒不可竭地反问道：“为什么你要回来！你应该去救安娜！没有安娜革命终将失败！”  
邢星摇头：“会救她但不是现在，哥哥到底在哪？！”  
毛川皱眉道：“什么叫不是现在？！华莱士知道她是被复制人自然分娩生下来的会将她如何难道你不知道吗？”  
末了他直钩钩盯着邢星的眼睛，感觉此时此刻的瞬间看穿了他。  
“你以为Jane还是李剑？李剑早就死了，他在少年时期被那个领养他的有钱人折磨死了，被我作为意识上传的第一个试验品成功制造出来的人造人，现如今已经更换过两个身体……”  
邢星血液逆流，那些过往不想细究的创伤终于是席卷而来，他感觉自己视线有些模糊。茫然四顾只有空荡荡的旧楼以及满地死尸。  
“……那现在这个第二身体在哪？！”他吼道，毛川侧了侧脸，说：“死了，勒芙刚进来就杀了他。”  
“不可能！实时广告上他还在表演！”邢星激动地唾沫星子都喷在毛川的脸上。  
毛川颓靡地扯了个苦涩的笑容，“也许是他的灵魂还在通过电波表演吧……”  
邢星扔下伤者，冲向表演舞台，果然看到像断了线木偶般穿着单衣的Jane.  
他胸口被连射几枪，里面的机械原件暴露了出来，蓝绿色的机液浸湿了纯白的单衣，他肩膀上还有昨晚他们做爱时邢星留下的咬痕。

那个害怕他飞走，害怕他只想追随自己的自由的人，留下他永远地离开了。  
这不公平，邢星愤恨地想着。  
李剑和他的关系从来没有公平过，就像人类和复制人的关系一样。  
他总是自顾自地撩拨他，时而热情似火，时而疏离漠然，嘴上说着最重要的人是弟弟，却没有留在他身边。  
他送给自己南京锁，却没有拉紧束缚他的绳索。

邢星在背叛了华莱士的复制人手下救下了安娜，两人一同混进新移民里坐上去往新殖民地的飞船。临走前他拜托毛川将李剑的记忆再次提取封存起来，数据携带在他身上。  
出发前一晚他控制不住要求安娜给他设备观看李剑那些记忆。  
由于Jane的大脑抢救没有很及时，所以李剑的记忆也丢失了很多片段。安娜疑惑地看见她哥哥又哭又笑，后来渐渐地沉默了。  
李剑死前不知道如何做到用自己的身体录制了一段音频。  
“弟弟，我快要死了，你看到我的时候我应该已经死了。你可能不知道，这是我第三次“死亡”。我很高兴每次我的死亡你都不在我身边……这样你就不需要经历一种失去的痛苦，我也能说服自己当初离开你是正确的。我跟你重遇的时候你似乎把我忘记了，是我的自私，想让你再次想起我。我以为你真的爱上了“索菲亚”，但你其实爱的还是我。我很幸福，能被你记住很幸福。毛川说你的妹妹是复制人的救世主，因为她赋予复制人活下去的记忆，我不同意他，因为你才是我的救世主，我的弥赛亚*。我们经历的，他们从来没经历过……”  
他停顿了几秒，只有若有若无的呼吸声似乎在思考。  
“如果这次革命能成功，我相信你能辅助你妹妹带领复制人军团和人类平起平坐。再也没有格雷斯孤儿院那样折磨人的地方，再也没有追杀同类的银翼杀手，再也没有性机器人，多好……”  
邢星哭了一夜，两只眼睛肿得差点睁不开，安娜体贴地递给他一副墨镜，一路上一言不发。

他们偷了两个人类的ID并在窜改网络虹膜系统的黑客帮助下成功登陆上船。  
邢星多日情绪紧绷大起大落，过于疲惫睡着了。他在行程中间醒了过来，走出舱门准备舒展下身体时，有个身形高大的男人走了过来。  
邢星不经意地扫视他一眼，呆住了。  
男人白皙的皮肤，瘦削的脸庞大大的眼睛，形似Jane。  
他没有注意到自己。  
邢星猛地抓住那人的手腕。死也不会放手，他想。

（完）

弥赛亚一词源于希伯来语māshīah，原意为“受膏者”，希腊文把它翻成christos，由此引出“基督”(Christ)，因此“弥赛亚”就是“基督”。基督教指耶稣为“基督”，在《新约》中将其等同于“弥赛亚”。


End file.
